Cretaceous of North America
Locations Forest River Waterfall Mountain Ocean Snowy Mountains Rocky Mountains Clawtooth Mountain Birch Forest Dinosaur Graveyard Grand Canyon Colorado River Chalk Death Valley Wheatfield Hurricane Geological Formations Hell Creek Dinosaur Park Horseshoe Canyon Niobrara Chalk Kirtland Oldman Cloverly Prince Creek Fauna Quetzalcoatlus northropi Pteranodon longiceps Nyctosaurus gracilis Dawndraco kanzai Geosternbergia sternbergi Triceratops horridus Torosaurus latus Tatankaceratops sacrisonorum Styracosaurus albertensis Diabloceratops eatoni Kosmoceratops richardsoni Chasmosaurus belli Einiosaurus procurvicornis Leptoceratops gracilis Mosasaurus hoffmannii Tylosaurus proriger Platecarpus coryphaeus Plesioplatecarpus planifrons Eonatator coellensis Styxosaurus snowii Dolichorhynchops bonneri Elasmosaurus platyurus Thalassomedon haningtoni Adocus beatus Archelon ischyros Protostega gigas Toxochelys latiremis Deinosuchus riograndensis Brachychampsa sealeyi Glyptops caelatus Ceratodus stewarti Xiphactinus audax Cretoxyrhina mantelli Gillicus arcuatus Scapanorhynchus texanus Squalicorax falcatus Baculites vertebralis Tusoteuthis longa Gobiconodon tomidai Didelphodon coyi Alphadon marshi Avisaurus archibaldi Alexornis antecedens Hesperornis regalis Ichthyornis dispar Dakotaraptor steini Acheroraptor temertyorum Deinonychus antirrhopus Utahraptor ostrommaysorum Hesperonychus elizabethae Anzu wyliei Saurornitholestes sullivani Ankylosaurus magniventris Denversaurus schlessmani Edmontonia longiceps Euoplocephalus tutus Stegoceras validum Pachycephalosaurus wyomingensis Sphaerotholus goodwini Stygimoloch spinifer Dracorex hogwartsia Tyrannosaurus rex Parksosaurus warreni Gorgosaurus libratus Daspletosaurus torosus Albertosaurus sarcophagus 'Track listing ' # Cretaceous of North America # Dino Hunters/American Deathcamp # Worst Dinosaurs Ever # Eating Alone # Uninvited Guests # March of Deinonychus # The Perfect King # Welcome to Rocky Mountains # Get Ready to Rumble # What Kind of Quest # Sharptooth Attack # One of a Kind Dino # Saving Trike # Escape from the Daspletosaurus # Back to the Forest # Making Camp # Journey to Rocky Mountains # Starry Night # Morning in the Forest # Better Out Than In/Sunflower/I'll Tell Him # Forest Battle # American Fight # Secret # You Thought Wrong # To The Rocky Mountains # I Object # Finish Him # I'm a Believer # Epilogue # End Titles # Sea Monsters # A Prehistoric Adventure # T.rex of the Deep # The Storm Provides # Release the Kraken # Clash of the Titans # Deep Blue Sea # Shark Attack # Escape # Pterosaurs Meets Seagulls # Turtles Enters the Beach # The Hurricane # Mosasaurus Eats Pteranodon # When Reptiles Ruled the Ocean # Penguins of North America # Chaos in the Skies # Showtime # Back to the Skies # Pteranodon Capture # The End of Kraken # Happily Ever After # End Credits # My Son is Alive # Nightmares of Nature # Dinosaur Graveyard # Another Adventure # Little Dino Feet # The Land Before Time # Charmed and Dangerous # Acrocanthosaurus Attack # Predators # Night of the Hurricane # Hurricane! # Death to America # Fighting in the Forest # Primals # The Night of Talons # Primordial Rage # Styracosaurus vs Acrocanthosaurus # Almost Alone at Last/End Credits # Hell Creek Formation # King of the American Forest # Same Day,Every Day # Strange Wonders # Dinosaur Kingdom # The Exit Clause # Welcome to the Resistance # The Kings # Sick Trike # Planning the Attack # Horror in Woods # Deal of a Lifetime # Death of a Dynasty # Trike VS T.rex # Meteor Shower # Age of Extinction # End Credits